


What we Claim

by ClayStarling



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, First Fanfiction, Idk what I'm really doing, More tags later, Multi, OC, Other, The Avengers - Freeform, suggestions appreciated same with comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayStarling/pseuds/ClayStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has problems with reality. Za' hee has problems with reality. They both are not heroes, and neither are really rushing to be one. The only question is, What is real and what is just a fantasy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we Claim

**0) Start.**

She was trapped in her room again. Oh, it was a choice, but one that she hated. Danny was tired of feeling lost in her own house, of not feeling at home. She hated that this was her escape. She opened up a book as she was getting more comfortable in her little nest she had made in her closet. It was a romance book, one that keeps making her cry but she always came back to it.

It was about a mouse. One that was trying to be a knight and save a fairy. Her grandparents had gotten it for her ninth birthday, and it had quickly become her favorite. Being eighteen now, she found that she still loved it. It had been her first escape, and seemed to hold the title as her most favorite one. She wished she could be that mouse. To have a purpose and save a fairy. To have those that admired her in this life and felt that they trusted her.

But she was a disappointment. And being a disappointment was so very _tiring_. All she wanted to do was stop believing in this reality. To disappear from it. She read for a few hours, before she looked at her watch and sighed. It was midnight. Her stomach rumbled and begged for food, but her eyes teared up and she started to think she would be greedy if she got out of her room to eat something. She was already being greedy by hiding in her room.

“ _Your father is so disappointed in you. I'm disappointed in you. You always run away and hide! Every single time there is a confrontation!_ ” She knew that. She really did. It was her way of coping and calming down though.

But that was making excuses. Her mother had told her that.

“ _Why do you not want to drive? Every girl wants to drive at sixteen!”_

“ _How can you just sit there for more than a half hour and just read? Don't you want to go and play outside with your sister?”_ But she always plays with her. She just wanted to read every once and awhile. She got so tired from just interacting with people at school. She just wanted her weekends to be peaceful.

But that was an excuse. She could have gone out and pretended she was fine until she was.

“ _I'm so disappointed in you. Why are you wanting to put off college? It's important! I know it will be hard but you need the education_.” She didn't want to go. She just wanted to be a librarian or something else that was quiet. She didn't want-

But that was being lazy. It was laziness and low self-esteem. She would know. Her mother thought that way.

Before anything more came up, she hurriedly pushed it away. Danny knew it would come back, but she tried to convince herself that it wouldn't. She needed to sleep. Her parents expected her to be up at seven or eight. She left her nest in her closet and changed into shorts and a large jacket.

She hurriedly covered her body with a blanket, hating that she was wearing something so revealing. She felt fat. Her little sister even said earlier today that she was fat for her age and height. Weighing 150 pounds at 5 foot 8 was too chubby. She used to be in shape, she promised herself. She still was-no her other self was. She can't keep confusing reality with fantasy.

“ _It's because she reads too much! She watches too much TV and goes online too much! She needs to be out and playing like her sister more_.” She hears them every night. The walls were thinner than they thought, and she slept lighter than she liked.

She was more in shape when she was her little sister's age than her sister is now. She just became a little depressed.

Excuses.

She needed sleep.

But she didn't want - yes she did. She really did. She didn't want to be in this reality anymore. It made her feel guilty. She was trying to escape from responsibilities. She knew she was. She just really need- no. She just wanted it. She didn't need anything.

She curled up and tried to sleep. It took a few minutes, but her eyes finally closed.

 

  
Only to open with another pair. He was Za’ hee. Not Danny. He needed to remember that this was reality and not that. Danny was just a fantasy that he did not need.

Why was she still there?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated. Thank you for even reading this.


End file.
